Bicycle panniers are generally mounted on a rack of a bicycle and used for storage of various items of the rider. Traditional panniers are generally made from a woven material that may be costly to fabricate or replace. Due to the woven construction of traditional panniers, the configuration of such panniers cannot be customized based on the size and/or shape of the rider's bicycle.